Can You Hear Me?
by Gifted
Summary: Alice Comedies OneShot. Cartoonland hasn’t seen its favorite human visitor in ages. For years, Julius has been wondering if their friends. He decides to quit waiting and try to contact her. Alice, Can You Hear Me?


**Title:** Can You Hear Me? 

**Author: **Gifted

**Rating: K**

**Language:** English

**Summary: **Alice Comedies One-Shot Cartoonland hasn't seen its favorite human visitor in ages. For years, Julius has been wondering if their friends. He decides to quit waiting and try to contact her. "Alice, can you hear me?"

**Disclaimer: **The Alice Comedies belong to Walt Disney and his studios.

**Claimer:** I only own this one-shot fan fic.

A/N: Okay, I am well aware that many of you have no idea what the Alice Comedies or who stars in them are. For those who do, skip the next paragraph.

The Alice Comedies were black and white silent film cartoons combining a real live action girl in a cartoon world made by Walt Disney. Alice usually goes to Cartoonland by sleeping for being knocked out cold, but gets there anyway. She has a best friend named Julius the cat (who looks remarkably familiar to Felix the Cat). The comedies were considered cute and popular at the time, but it's very hard to find them nowadays due to the fact that some content may disturb our sensitive culture. Alice was played by four girls over the series. The first being Virginia Davis. The comedies were getting repetitive and the makers wanted to start work on something fresh (Which became Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.) This is a fanfiction however, not a history lesson, so not all the information about the comedies are included in this paragraph. To learn more, search for "The Alice Comedies".

Whew! Glad, that's over! Now, off to the fanfiction mobile!

* * *

Julius looked around Alice's home. 

It was a large sized home. Alice had told him when she drew it with ink out of the inkwell, that when she would grow up, she would have a large house with her family.

He sighed as he saw the rundown place. In the kitchen, the food in the frig had spoiled or stolen over the years, rats were everywhere, and everywhere was covered with dust.

_Alice had always hated rats and dust_, he thought to himself.

For the first time in many years, Julius picked up a broom sadly. This was the first time he ever considered cleaning up the place. He always thought that Alice would be back, smiling, to clean up her own home.

He couldn't stand it anymore to see once, the happiest place in all of Cartoonland, the saddest place in all of Cartoonland.

Of course, Alice had hired him to keep out the rats, but he just hadn't been doing his job lately. He wanted Alice to come back and scold him for not doing his job, but it didn't work.

It seemed like a fruitless effort from the beginning. Too many layers of dust covered the floor. He dropped the broom and made it over to the only place in the house not covered in dust or cobwebs.

In the living room, he sat in his own armchair. Not covered with dust for he sat everyday waiting for his friend.

Across from him he could see Alice's carven white little chair so elegantly drawn just for her. Leaning against the chair, was Alice's Spanish guitar. Covered with cobwebs and dust.

He almost felt tears in his eyes. Toons never got tears.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

He remembered something Alice had told him along time ago when this place was the pride of Cartoonland and you could always find dear little Alice here.

_Julius relaxed in his armchair with his eyes closed, listening to the lovely notes coming out of Alice's special Spanish guitar. Alice loved playing it after a full day full of fun, followed by a conversation, and ended by their departures._

"_What do you think?" Alice asked._

"_Huh?" Julius asked awaking out of his thoughts._

"_It's my new song. What's the point of playing it if the audience isn't listening?" Alice said jokingly._

_Julius smiled, but Alice knew that something else was on his mind._

"_What's on your mind?" Alice asked the cat._

"_How could you tell?" Julius asked surprised._

"_How would I not be able to tell? We are best friends," Alice replied._

_Julius closed his eyes again thinking about how to phrase it before opening his eyes and turning back to Alice. Alice placed her beloved Spanish guitar leaning on her chair and leaned in._

"_Remember when you told me about the human kids?" Julius asked. Alice nodded._

_Julius was silent for a bit before continuing, "How come when they get older, they get boring? And how are they boring?"_

"_Well," Alice thought about how to answer this as she got up and walked to her window looking out on the evening sky, "I don't really know how they get boring, but I know from first hand. My older sister used to be my best friend and she was really fun until she got older. We used to imagine all sorts of things, but one day, she wouldn't play with me."_

"_How?" Julius asked curious._

"_Well, I said 'Let's pretend we're cats!' Just guess what she says. 'We aren't cats Alice. We can't be something we aren't.' 'Can we go get ice cream?' I asked her. 'That's for kids.' 'Aren't you going to play with me at all?' I asked her. 'No, you're a kid and I don't play kid games.' She's been boring since," Alice explained. Julius was shocked._

"_Are all kids like that?" Julius asked._

"_All that I know of. I have met a few that were fun when their even older than my sister was, but every other fun kid that I know has turned boring. In fact, that's why I came here," Alice stated. Julius was frightened._

"_Will you turn boring one day?" Julius asked. Alice turned with worry now seeing what Julius was concerned about. She walked up and held his hands._

"_No. I promise I won't." Alice said sincerely, "I won't ever turn boring."_

"_If you did turn boring, would you still be my friend?" Julius asked, "Because I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without m best friend."_

"_I will always be your best friend. And because of this I will never be boring. Who's best friend is a cartoon?" Alice told him. Julius smiled._

Julius smiled in the memory of the promise. He also remembered another one:

"_I promise I'll come always. If I'm not there one day, I'll be there the next. If I'm not there the next, I'll come on the day after that. And so on and so on." Alice had told him._

But those were broken. He almost felt certain that Alice had moved on. But he remembered that once that Alice told him true friends share a connection with each other. That's how they can read each other's emotions, minds and when they need each other.

Would it work? Should he even try?

Julius decided to take a chance.

He cleared his voice. As he spoke, it was shaken and a shadow of his former self for he hadn't spoken for many days.

"Alice?" he started slowly, "Alice, can you hear me?"

No response, but he felt something within him.

"It's Julius, your best friend," he said hopefully, hoping that she still consider him her best friend, "You haven't come in years. I'm getting worried. Alice, are you still my friend?"

Julius felt stupid. The rats stared at him strangely for speaking to someone not there. Alice hadn't heard him, he was sure of it, but yet he still felt a dying hope.

"Julius?"

A voice sounded from the door way of the house. The door left wide opened and half in shadows for Julius hadn't lighten any lights and it was getting dark.

The voice itself sounded familiar, yet so grown and changed and mature. Even of its maturity, it had the timidness, hope, and even the fear of a young child.

Out of the shadows came out a figure that shocked Julius. A young teenager stood there, but there was no doubt. Her blonde hair the same length, her face, and her wishful eyes.

"Alice?" Julius asked standing up.

Apparently, the message had worked.

"Oh, Julius!" Alice rushed over and hugged Julius, "I'm so sorry! I broke my promise! I became boring! But it won't happen again! I promise that! Please forgive me!"

Julius hugged his missing best friend back, "I accept." He answered; knowing that this time, it would be kept.

Alice looked over his shoulder to see a large rat staring back at her, "Why are there rats in my home when I hired you to keep them out?"

Julius had to smile.

* * *

A/N: I've haven't really ever seen a Alice Comedy and there isn't that much info on it, but I'm still fond of it. Anyway, I believe this is the first Alice Comedies fic. I hope that there will be more in the future (by me or others). Please Review! Constructive critisim and spelling error reports are accepted. After all, there's always room for improvement. 


End file.
